Falling In Love
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Sejak aku masuk kelas ini kau selalu memperhatikanku. Apa aku begitu aneh sampai-sampai kau selalu melihatku dengan tatapan heran seperti itu?"/ "Aku tidak berminat berteman dengan siapapun. Temasuk denganmu,"/ "Kupikir dia harus segera menyatakan perasaannya,"/ Bad summary/ RnR please, thankyou :)


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tittle:** Falling in Love

 **A Kise Ryouta x OC Fanfic!**

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** OOC, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), Monoton, membosankan, ide pasaran, alur kecepatan, dan rekan-rekan mereka yang lain.

 **Summary:** "Sejak aku masuk kelas ini kau selalu memperhatikanku. Apa aku begitu aneh sampai-sampai kau selalu melihatku dengan tatapan heran seperti itu?"/ "Aku tidak berminat berteman dengan siapapun. Temasuk denganmu,"/ "Kupikir dia harus segera menyatakan perasaannya,"

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **I Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise Ryouta menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu pun menghela nafas. Ini sudah satu minggu sejak gadis itu menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Namun sampai sekarang, gadis berambut coklat itu sama sekali belum berinteraksi dengan satu orang pun di kelasnya.

Bukannya Ryouta peduli atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, kegiatan yang dilakukan gadis itu selama di sekolah hanyalah membaca buku dan membaca buku. Bahkan saat istirahat pun gadis itu terkadang pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku yang menurut Ryouta isinya sama sekali tak menarik.

Bagaimana Ryouta bisa tahu itu?

Hei, jangan pernah anggap Kise Ryouta itu seorang _stalker_. Ia hanya tak sengaja melihat gadis itu di perpustakaan saat istirahat dan untuk urusan membaca buku di kelas, tanpa memperhatikan gadis itu pun semua anak di kelasnya pasti tahu.

Dan secara tak sengaja, pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Membuat Ryouta terkejut karena gadis itu telah menangkap basah dirinya yang memperhatikannya tanpa permisi. Ryouta hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk untuk menanggapinya. Dan ia pun mendesah lega ketika gadis itu mengalihkan pandang darinya. "Untung saja," Ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, karena ini sudah akhir bulan jadi _sensei_ akan mengganti tempat duduk kalian," Tsukahara Hatate selaku wali kelas di kelas 2-E dan dimana kelas Ryouta berada memasukki kelas dan berucap sambil membawa sebuah kotak ditangannya. "Agar lebih meyenangkan, kita akan mengundi nomor tempat duduknya," Tsukahara- _sensei_ tersenyum. Kemudian iris onyx-nya menjelajah kelas dan tepat berhenti di tempat duduk gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Ryouta.

"Miura Rin. Namamu Miura Rin, kan?" Tanya Tsukahara- _sensei_ sambil menunjuk gadis yang kini mengangkat kepalanya setelah sedari tadi berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Ya," Miura Rin berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Bisa bantu _sensei_ untuk menuliskan nomor tempat duduk?" Tanya Tsukahara- _sensei_.

Rin mengangguk. Kemudian ia maju kedepan kelas dan mulai menulis nomor tempat duduk mulai dari awal sampai akhir.

"Terimakasih Miura."

Gadis itu hanya membungkukkan badan sambil berlalu. Berjalan menuju kursinya dan kembali membaca buku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari absen pertama," Tsukahara- _sensei_ meletakkan absen yang ia pegang disalah satu tangannya dan mulai menyebutkan nama muridnya satu-persatu.

.

.

.

Ryouta refleks menelan salivanya begitu ia menempati tempat duduknya yang baru.

Tidak.

Ia bukannya tidak suka dengan posisi tempat duduknya yang sekarang. Ia menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Tempat duduknya saat ini berada diposisi paling belakang dekat jendela kelasnya, posisi yang dari dulu Ryouta inginkan. Yang menjadi masalah Ryouta saat ini adalah seseorang yang menduduki tempat duduk disebelahnya.

... Ya, Kise Ryouta kini duduk tepat disebelah Miura Rin.

Gadis yang belakangan ini selalu ia perhatikan akibat kebiasaannya yang selalu membaca buku dan jarang berinteraksi dengan orang disekitarnya, berkebalikan dari sifat Kise Ryouta yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun dia berada.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Rin membuat Ryouta yang tanpa sadar kembali memperhatikan gadis itu tersentak kaget. "A-apa apanya?" Ia balik bertanya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah Ryouta. "Sejak aku masuk kelas ini, kau selalu memperhatikanku. Apa aku begitu aneh sampai-sampai kau selalu melihatku dengan tatapan heran seperti itu?"

"A-ah tidak~ _ssu_ ," Lelaki ini mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Namamu Miura Rin kan?" Ryouta akhirnya berusaha memulai percakapan setelah keduanya kembali diselimuti hening. Tsukahara- _sensei_ pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah bel istirahat yang bertepatan dengan selesainya pengundian tempat duduk berbunyi.

"Bukankah _sensei_ tadi sudah menyebutkan namaku. Dan aku juga sudah memperkenalkan diri saat masuk ke kelas ini. Aku yakin telinga dan ingatanmu masih berfungsi," Jawab Rin. Masih fokus pada bukunya.

Ryouta baru saja hendak menjawab jika saja beberapa gadis dari kelasnya tak menghampirinya. Dan bisa ditebak, mejanya sekarang ramai oleh suara dari para gadis yang tadi menghampirinya.

Rin mendelik risih ke arah gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi Ryouta. Heran mengapa lelaki seberisik Kise Ryouta bisa dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian semua orang. Merasa terganggu dengan suara lengkingan para gadis yang mengelilingi lelaki pirang itu, Rin pun berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya cukup keras. Membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Ryouta. Dan ia pun langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya.

"Miuki- _san_ itu kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja dan pergi," Ucapan salah satu gadis membuat Ryouta menoleh ke arahnya. "Dasar aneh," Cibir gadis itu.

Ryouta menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berdiri. "Permisi," Ucapnya. Membuat para gadis yang mengerumuninya membuka jalan untuk Ryouta. "Oh iya~ _ssu_. Namanya Miura Rin. Bukan Miuki," Ia tersenyum ke arah gadis yang tadi sempat mencibir Rin. Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, barulah ia pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"Miuracchi! Tunggu aku!" Seru Ryouta sambil berlari mengejar seorang gadis didepannya. "Haaah, kau jalan cepat sekali~ _ssu_ ," Ujarnya setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Rin.

"Ada perlu apa menyusulku?" Tanya Rin. "Aku yakin kau tidak punya urusan denganku."

Pertanyaan Rin barusan membuat Ryouta tersadar. Untuk apa ia mengejar Rin? Pertanyaan semacam itu menghampiri benaknya. "Ah, aku ingin mencari sedikit ketenangan~ _ssu_ ," Lelaki itu hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Rin hanya memutar bola matanya sebagai tanggapan, kemudian kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Oh iya, Miuracchi mau kemana~ _ssu_?" Tanya Ryouta.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dan jawaban Rin sukses membuat Ryouta tak dapat meneruskan topik yang ia buat. "K-kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" Tanyanya lagi. "Aku hanya—"

"Terserah. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku," Potong Rin.

"Terimakasih Miuracchi!" Seru Ryouta. Ia merangkul Rin, membuat gadis itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ryouta.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ah. Apakah aku menyakitimu~ _ssu_?" Tanya Ryouta dengan polosnya. Ia masih belum melepas rangkulannya.

Rin menghela nafas. "Lepaskan rangkulanmu," Lalu ia menurunkan tangan Ryouta dari bahunya.

"M-maafkan aku Miuracchi."

"Hn," Ucap Rin. "Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," Suruhnya ketika sadar kalau lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Miuracchi_ -yang menurut Rin terdengar sangat aneh.

"He? Kenapa?" Tanya Ryouta. "Menurutku itu panggilan yang bagus~ssu," Komentarnya.

"Akan lebih bagus jika kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Miuracchi _hidoii~ssu_!" Rengek Ryouta.

Rin tak menjawab. Hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakukan Ryouta yang persis seperti anak-anak itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi tempat favoritmu selain di perpustakaan adalah di atap?" Tanya Ryouta begitu keduanya sampai di atap gedung sekolah mereka.

Rin tak menjawab. Hanya terus berjalan menuju tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membaca buku selain perpustakaan.

"Wow! Dari sini aku bisa melihat seluruh kota!" Seru Ryouta sambil memegangi kawat pembatas atap. "Miuracchi lihat! Dari sini aku bisa melihat apartemenku!" Ia kembali berseru dengan girangnya. "Aku juga bisa melihat supermarket yang biasa kukunjungi dari sini!"

Miura menatap Ryouta dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki remaja seperti Ryouta bisa mempunyai sifat yang mirip seperti anak-anak?

"Ternyata di atap itu menyenangkan ya," Ungkap Ryouta setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan untuk menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Rin yang masih fokus pada bukunya, lalu menghampiri gadis itu. "Untung kau mengajakku kesini," Ia mengambil tempat disamping Rin.

Rin kembali tak menjawab. Malas menanggapi ucapan Ryouta yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Oh iya Miuracchi," Ryouta tersenyum. "Aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Aku—"

"Kise. Kise Ryouta." Potong Rin.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti mengenalku," Ryouta memamerkan deretan giginya. "Lain kali kalau kau meminta tanda tangan atau ingin berfoto bersamaku, aku akan senang hati menyanggupinya~ _ssu_."

Rin menoleh ke arah Ryouta dan menatap lelaki itu sinis. "Aku sama sekali tidak berminat meminta tanda tanganmu. Apalagi berfoto denganmu."

Ryouta tertawa canggung mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Artis? Model? Bintang iklan? Aktor?" Tanya Rin. "Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali."

"Ha?" Ryouta mengerutkan kening sedalam yang ia bisa. "Jadi kau tidak tahu aku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Rin hanya diam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku?" Ryouta masih mencoba memastikan. "Ini aku, Kise Ryouta~ _ssu_ ," Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Namamu memang Kise Ryouta."

"Miuracchi, apa dirumahmu ada televisi?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk menontonnya," Jawab Rin.

"Apa kau suka mengoleksi majalah fashion?"

Miura menggeleng.

Ryouta menghela nafas. "Pantas kau tidak tahu siapa aku," Ia kemudian membentuk jarinya menjadi lambang _peace_ dan tersenyum. "Aku ini model~ _ssu_."

"Memangnya itu penting?"

"Y-ya, tidak juga," Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk. Baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Dan itu justru membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini semakin penasaran dengan sosok gadis disampingnya ini. " _Ne_ , Miuracchi," Panggilnya setelah hening yang cukup lama tercipta diantara keduanya.

Rin tak menjawab.

"Jadilah temanku~ _ssu_ ," Pinta Ryouta. Dan setelah Ryouta berucap begitu, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Aku tidak berminat berteman dengan siapapun. Temasuk denganmu," Mendengar bel masuk yang berbunyi, Rin bangkit duduknya.

"Miuracchi _hidoii~ssu_!" Rengek Ryouta ditempat.

"Cepat berdiri dari tempatmu. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi," Rin sudah sampai diambang pintu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mau menjadi temanku," Ryouta masih duduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

Rin memandangi Ryouta. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan lelaki cengeng itu disini. Kalau Ryouta bolos hari ini, ia juga akan kena batunya. Mengingat ia adalah orang terakhir yang bersama lelaki itu. "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Bertemanlah denganku~ _ssu_ ," Ryouta kembali meminta. Kali ini ia menatap Rin dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kesal. "Terserah apa katamu."

"Jadi kau mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Ryouta. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hn," Jawab Rin sambil meninggalkan atap.

Ryouta pun tersenyum puas lalu berjalan menyusul Rin.

.

.

.

Sejak obrolan mereka diatap, Ryouta selalu mengikuti kemanapun Rin pergi. Mulai dari atap sekolah, perpustakaan, dan kadang-kadang mereka juga makan bersama di kantin. Suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka pun sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Dan itu mengundang ketidaksukaan para penggemar Ryouta pada Rin. Berkali-kali sudah Rin mendapati lokernya penuh dengan surat ancaman dari para penggemar Ryouta, baik yang berasal dari kelasnya maupun dari luar kelas. Mereka selalu memegang prinsip bahwa Rin lah yang lebih dulu mendekati Ryouta.

Sedangkan Rin, ia sendiri tak pernah ambil pusing selama yang dilakukan para penggemar Ryouta tak melewati batas. Lagipula yang mendekatinya duluan adalah Ryouta, bukan dirinya.

"Miuracchi, sore ini aku dan tim basketku akan mengadakan latih tanding dengan Shutoku~ _ssu_ ," Ucap Ryouta saat mereka berdua tengah berada di perpustakaan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Aku ingin kau menonton pertandingan kami~ _ssu_ ," Jawab Ryouta sambil membolak-balik buku didepannya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang tertulis dibuku itu. Salahkan ia yang mengambil buku secara acak ketika ia dan Rin tengah memilih buku untuk dibaca.

"Menonton pertandingan seperti itu hanya akan membuang waktuku saja."

"Ayolah Miuracchi," Mohon Ryouta sambil mengguncang tubuh gadis disebelahnya.

"Tidak."

"Pokoknya Miuracchi harus menonton pertandingannya. Kalau tidak, aku akan berteriak disini sekarang juga~ _ssu_ ," Ancam Ryouta.

"Hei, kau itu sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Anak kecil saja tahu kalau tidak boleh berteriak saat berada di perpustakaan," Rin menoleh ke arah Ryouta.

"Biar saja," Ryouta membuang wajahnya. "Pokoknya kau harus datang."

"Berteriak saja sesukamu," Tantang Rin. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Ryouta.

"Aku akan benar-benar berteriak~ _ssu_ ," Ryouta ikut berdiri dan memandangi Rin yang masih melangkah. "Sekarang," Ucapnya sambil menyusul Rin. "Aku tidak berbohong Miuracchi," Tambah Ryouta. Berharap Rin menghentikan langkahnya. Namun gadis itu masih terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sudah kubilang. Berteriak saja sesukamu. Aku tidak akan—"

Dan perkataan Rin sukses terhenti saat ia berbalik. Gadis itu melihat tubuh Ryouta yang tiba-tiba oleng dan menimpa tubuhnya. Kini, posisi Ryouta tengah berada diatas Rin. Kedua tangan lelaki itu digunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya agar tak jatuh lebih dekat ke arah Rin. Dan dua pasang iris itu saling bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Hingga...

"Me-menjauhlah dariku! Wajahmu terlalu dekat," Rin mendorong wajah Ryouta. Bermaksud menyuruh lelaki itu untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Untungnya, di perpustakaan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Jadi Rin tak perlu takut kalau-kalau ada yang melihat kejadian barusan.

"M-maafkan aku Miuracchi," Ryouta bangkit dari posisinya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Aku... Aku sungguh tidak sengaja~ _ssu_ ," Ucap Ryouta. Entah kenapa begitu menatap sepasang iris sewarna madu milik Rin dari dekat seperti tadi, membuat tubuh Ryouta lemas dan lelaki itu merasa kalau jantungnya akan melompat saat itu juga -itupun kalau bisa.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu," Rin bangkit dari posisinya dan lekas-lekas berdiri kemudian merapikan pakaiannya."Kenapa masih duduk?" Tanyanya. "Berdirilah. Aku sudah memaafkan—"

"Datanglah ke Shutoku sore ini jam tiga," Ryouta berdiri dan segera membalik tubuhnya. Tak ingin Rin melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah hingga menjalar ke leher dan telinganya. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang~ _ssu_ ," Ada penegasan nada ketika Ryouta mengucapkan itu.

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Sampai jumpa nanti," Ryouta segera berlari keluar perpustakaan. Dan meninggalkan Rin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Rin memutar bola matanya. "Tunggu saja sesukamu," ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja baca yang tadi ia duduki bersama Ryouta. Dan kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

.

.

.

Miura Rin berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan. Kedua iris _dark honey_ miliknya tengah ia arahkan menuju sebuah buku bersampul hijau tua yang ia pegang. Dan sudah bisa ditebak ia tidak akan mengalihkan pandangannya jika saja—

"Rin- _chan_ , berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu kalau menuruni tangga jangan sambil membaca buku."

—Miura Akemi, kakak perempuan Rin tidak menegurnya.

"Ah ya," Rin menutup bukunya begitu ia sudah sampai dibawah.

"Harusnya kau lakukan itu—"

" _Nee-chan_ lihat! Pemain Shutoku mencetak skor lagi!" Miura Shizuku, adik bungsunya berseru sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Akemi.

"He? Mereka mencetak skor lagi?" Akemi langsung membalik badannya. Dan Rin bisa mendengar kalau kakaknya itu mendengus kesal. "Pasti ini akibat Kise Ryouta- _kun_ tidak diturunkan. di Shutoku kan juga ada salah satu anggota _kiseki no sedai_. Oh, Kiyoshi- _kun_ juga pemain inti di Shutoku kan?" Akemi bertanya pada Shizuku. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh gadis kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama itu.

Mendengar nama Ryouta disebut, Rin yang semula ingin ke dapur memilih menghampiri Akemi dan Shizuku yang ternyata tengah asyik menonton pertandingan basket. "Apa itu sekolahku?" Tanyanya.

Akemi mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau latih tanding semacam ini akan disiarkan secara langsung."

Rin menyipitkan matanya. "Dia tidak ada," Gumamnya.

"Siapa?" Akemi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kiyoshi- _kun_?"

Rin menggeleng. Dan ia pun teringat kata-kata Ryouta saat di perpustakaan tadi.

 _"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang~ssu."_

Rin pun segera membalik tubuhnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu keluar dengan memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna krem dan rok berwarna hitam selutut.

" _Rin-nee_ mau kemana?" Tanya Shizuku begitu ia melihat Rin keluar rumah dengan tergesa.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang," Jawab Rin. "Bilang pada ayah dan ibu kalau aku pergi," Ucap Rin setengah berteriak. " _Nee-san_ , tolong jaga Shizu ya," Rin membuka pintu rumahnya. " _Ittekimasu_!"

" _Haii, iterasshai_!" Balas Akemi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

.

.

.

Rin berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju gedung olahraga Shutoku. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Ryouta yang sedang membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali ke arah seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang nampaknya sedang memarahi Ryouta.

Rin mempercepat larinya. Namun, saat jaraknya dan Ryouta tinggal lima puluh meter lagi, Rin menghentikan langkahnya. "Untuk apa aku kesini?" Ia bertanya entah pada siapa sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," Ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan. Namun, baru saja ia melangkah—

"Miuracchi kaukah itu~ _ssu_?!"

—Seseorang dari arah belakang berseru memanggil namanya. Dan tanpa menoleh pun Rin tahu kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Ryouta.

"Miuracchi, kau mau kemana~ssu? Pertandingannya disini!"

Rin bisa mendengar Ryouta berteriak, dan kali ini lebih keras. Namun, gadis itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan itu. Ia terus melangkah tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata kau memang Miuracchi."

Rin menghela nafas, kemudian menyentak tangannya dan berbalik. Ia sudah tahu kalau yang memegang tangannya itu Ryouta.

"Akhirnya kau datang~ _ssu_ ," Jujur, Ryouta merasa lega begitu mengetahui gadis itu adalah Rin.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bertanding?" Tanya Rin. "Pertandingan sudah berjalan dua _quarter_. Dan skor Kaijou tertinggal jauh."

Bukannya menanggapi, Ryouta malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang lucu?" Tanya Rin. Ia menatap Ryouta sinis.

Ryouta menggeleng. "Tidak," Jawabnya. "Aku hanya merasa lega kau datang~ssu," ia mengelus kepala Miura.

Rin memutar bola matanya sambil menurunkan tangan Ryouta. "Sebaiknya kau segera masuk. _Senpai_ -mu sudah menunggu," Rin mengalihkan irisnya ke arah Kasamatsu Yukio yang tengah menatap mereka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ryouta mengangguk. "Pastikan kau melihat permainanku~ _ssu_ ," Ia berbalik. "Aku akan memenangkan latih tanding ini," Lanjutnya. Lalu ia mulai berlari menghampiri Yukio. "Jangan pergi~ _ssu_! Kalau kau pergi, aku akan keluar dari lapangan dan mencarimu!" Ryouta berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya, kemudian melambai ke arah Rin.

Rin hanya diam sambil memandangi Ryouta. Kemudian setelah Ryouta menghilang, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam gedung olahraga. "Yaah, apa boleh buat. Kalau anak itu membuat masalah saat pertandingan, bisa-bisa aku yang kena masalah."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," Moriyama Yoshitaka berucap sambil menoleh ke arah Ryouta yang kini sedang melakukan pemanasan.

Ryouta tersenyum ke arah Yoshitaka. "Aku pasti akan memenangkan latih tanding ini. Jadi _senpai_ tenang saja," Ucap Ryouta tiba-tiba. Membuat Yoshitaka merinding.

"Hei, apa Kise baik-baik saja?" Yoshitaka berbisik pada Yukio. "Senyum dan ucapannya membuatku merinding," Lanjutnya.

Yukio yang tengah meminum air dari botolnya melirik ke arah Yoshitaka. "Anak itu baru saja menemui kekasihnya."

Yoshitaka membelalakkan matanya. "Kekasih?!" Ia memekik pelan.

Yukio menaruh botolnya sambil mengangguk. "Lihatlah ke arah bangku penonton paling ujung," Suruh Yukio. "Gadis berambut coklat memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna krem," Yukio menunjuk Rin menggunakan dagunya. "Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Yukio.

Yoshitaka mengangguk. "Gadis itu lumayan manis," Komentar lelaki itu. "Dan apa benar ia kekasih Kise?" Tanyanya. "Gadis itu sepertinya sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menyaksikan pertandingan kita," Yoshitaka menukikkan kedua alisnya heran begitu melihat Rin yang duduk diam sambil membaca buku.

"Aku sempat melihat Kise mengelus kepalanya," Yukio meregangkan badannya. "Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada Kise langsung?"

Yoshitaka mengangguk semangat. Kemudian ia menghampiri Ryouta yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya Ryouta sudah selesai melakukan pemanasan.

"Apa gadis yang disana itu kekasihmu?" Yoshitaka langsung bertanya sambil menunjuk Rin yang tengah membaca buku di bangku penonton. Membuat beberapa gadis yang berada di barisan Rin memekik senang –mungkin karena mereka pikir Yoshitaka tengah menunjuk ke arah mereka.

Ryouta yang masih belum mengerti, mengikuti arah tunjuk Yoshitaka. Dan wajahnya mengeluarkan rona tipis begitu ia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Yoshitaka sebagai ' _kekasih_ 'nya itu adalah Rin. "Bu-bukan. Miuracchi hanya temanku saja~ _ssu_."

"Jadi namanya Miura," Yoshitaka manggut-manggut mengerti. Dan ia -dengan sengaja- menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kupikir dia benar-benar kekasihmu."

Ryouta menatap Yoshitaka heran. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya jadi tak enak. "Me-memangnya kenapa~ _ssu_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ryouta, Yoshitaka menyeringai tipis. "Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

Otak Ryouta mulai berfikir. Kalau seorang lelaki menanyakan hal semacam itu berarti—

"Jangan pernah mencoba mendekati Miuracchi atau _senpai_ akan berurusan denganku."

Yoshitaka tertawa. Reaksi Ryouta tepat seperti dugaannya. "Aku hanya bercanda," Ia menepuk bahu Ryouta. "Aku hanya ingin—"

"Moriyama, Kise, mau sampai kapan kalian disitu? Pertandingan sudah dimulai!" Seruan dari Yukio menghentikan obrolan keduanya.

"Ayo," Yoshitaka berlari meninggalkan Ryouta. "Kau pasti tidak mau kekasihmu itu melihat kau dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kasamatsu kan?" Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Miuracchi bukan kekasihku~ _ssu_ ," Ryouta bergumam dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Lalu ia berlari menyusul anggota timnya yang sudah menunggu dilapangan.

.

.

.

Begitu pertandingan selesai, Ryouta langsung mengganti seragam basketnya. Sesudah mengganti seragamnya, lelaki pirang itu langsung saja meninggalkan para pemain yang masih sibuk berganti baju. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka masih menyempatkan diri mengobrol tentang latih tanding yang berhasil dimenangkan oleh Kaijou walau dengan selisih yang tipis, yaitu 95-93.

"Miuracchi!" Ryouta berseru dengan nada girang sambil berlari menghampiri Rin yang tengah berjalan santai meninggalkan gedung olahraga Shutoku.

"Cepat sekali kau keluar," Rin berkomentar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca sesaat, lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ sudah mengijinkanku untuk pulang. Jadi aku keluar saja," Ryouta beralasan. Sebenarnya ia langsung saja kabur setelah selesai berganti baju tadi. Dan Yukio sama sekali tak tahu kalau Ryouta telah meninggalkan ruang ganti lebih dulu.

Rin menaikkan kedua alisnya tanpa menjawab.

"Oh iya. Kau mau pulang~ _ssu_?" Tanya Ryouta.

Rin mengangguk. Namun masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang~ _ssu_ ," Ryouta menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah," Tolak Rin. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi ini sudah—"

"Rin- _chan_ , kau kah itu?!"

Seruan dari arah berlawanan membuat keduanya menoleh. Dan terlihat oleh mereka seorang lelaki bersurai pirang memakai _jersey_ Shutoku tengah menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang merekah.

Ryouta menatap Rin dan lelaki itu secara bergantian. Sedangkan Rin, ia terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

"Ah ternyata benar," Begitu sampai didepan Rin, lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menaruh tangannya dipuncak kepala Rin dan mengacak-ngacak surai coklat itu.

Rin mendengus kesal. "Turunkan tangamu," Suruh Rin.

"Tumben sekali kau mau menonton pertandingan basket secara langsung," Komentar lelaki itu sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Biasanya kau lebih memilih untuk membaca buku daripada menonton pertandingan seperti ini." Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. "Akemi _nee_ - _san_ dan Shi- _chan_ mana? Mereka tidak ikut menonton?"

"Kau dan Miyaji- _san_ saling kenal?" Suara Ryouta membuat perhatian keduanya teralih.

"Ya," Miyaji Kiyoshi merangkul Rin. "Kami sudah bertetangga sejak dulu," Lanjut Miyaji.

"Bukannya Miuracchi baru pindah ke kota ini?" Ryouta mengerutkan kening dalam. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tak suka ketika melihat Rin didekati oleh lelaki lain.

"Oh, itu karena sewaktu kelulusan sekolah dasar Rin- _chan_ pindah ke Sapporo," Ia menoleh ke arah Rin. "Benarkan Rin- _chan_?"

Rin menghela nafas. Kemudian ia memukul kepala Miyaji menggunakan buku yang ada ditangan kanannya. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak-anak Kiyoshi. Kau itu sudah kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas," Ia melepas rangkulan Miyaji.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti memukul kepalaku?" Miyaji memegangi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Otak ini sangat berharga untuk ujian kelulusan."

Rin mendegus geli mendengar ucapan Miyaji. "Otakmu tidak akan berguna jika kau tidak belajar sungguh-sungguh," Ucapnya.

Melihat Rin mengobrol akrab seperti itu dengan Miyaji, membuat dada Ryouta perlahan diselimuti rasa sesak. "Kalian sangat akrab ya," Ia berusaha tertawa. Walau tingkahnya itu justru membuat tawanya terdengar canggung.

"Mungkin karena kami sudah mengenal sejak kecil," Dan perkataan Miyaji barusan membuat kepalanya kembali terkena pukulan dari Rin. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau otak ini sangat berharga untuk ujian kelulusan nanti?!"

Rin diam. Rupanya gadis itu sudah kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Kau ini..." Miyaji menghela nafas. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. "Wah sudah hampir malam," Komentarnya setelah melihat langit mulai berubah warna menjadi gelap.

"Aku harus segera pulang," Ucap Rin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu—"

"Tidak usah," Potong Rin.

"Tapi ini kan sudah hampir malam~ _ssu_. Tak baik kalau seorang gadis pulang sendirian."

"Ralat. Rin- _chan_ akan pulang denganku," Miyaji menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Iyakan?"

Rin hanya terdiam.

Miyaji kembali menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang," Miyaji menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rin dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari hadapan Ryouta yang masih mematung.

Ryouta merasakan dadanya semakin terasa nyeri dan sesak saat melihat Miyaji menggenggam tangan Rin. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghampiri benaknya. "Ada apa denganku?," Tanyanya sambil berjalan pelan meninggalkan area Shutoku.

.

.

.

Ryouta duduk dibangku sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. Dimejanya, ada segelas _lemon tea_ yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh. Kemudian lelaki itu menghela nafas berat. "Kurokocchi lama sekali~ _ssu_ ," Gumamnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Mulai bosan dengan kegiatan menunggunya.

Ryouta melihat arloji coklat yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya dengan tatapan lesu.

Pukul 18.45.

Itu berarti sudah dua puluh menit sejak ia menelpon Kuroko Tetsuya si 'bayangan keenam' _kiseki no sedai_ , rekan Ryouta semasa sekolah menengah pertama, dan seseorang yang sering ia temui jika lelaki itu memerlukan saran atau nasihat.

"Aku disini Kise- _kun_ ,"

Suara datar yang berasal dari arah depan membuat Ryouta memekik tertahan. Rupanya Tetsuya sudah duduk manis sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaan lelaki bersurai _light blue_ itu.

"Sejak kapan kau disini~ _ssu_?"Ryouta tahu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. Tetsuya itu mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis, jadi bisa saja lelaki minim ekspresi itu sudah duduk di depannya dari tadi.

"Aku sudah disini sekitar lima menit yang lalu," Jawab Tetsuya.

Ryouta menghela nafas. Lima menit yang lalu? Ia bahkan tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sejak dua puluh menit ia berada di restoran itu. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa mengajakku bertemu?" Tetsuya langsung saja bertanya.

"Begini Kurokocchi," Ryouta mengusap tengkuknya. "Itu aku... aku..." Ryouta menggantung kata-katanya. "Biarkan aku menyusun kata-kataku dulu," Lanjut Ryouta ketika melihat sorot mata Tetsuya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Baiklah," Jawab Tetsuya. Ia kembali menyeput _vanilla milkshake_ -nya.

"Ah ya. Begini Kurokocchi," Ucapan Ryouta membuat Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryouta. "Aku— bukan. Seorang temanku sebut saja _R_ mempunyai seorang teman perempuan bernama _M_. Lalu si _M_ ini mempunyai sahabat sejak kecil bernama _K_. Nah, entah mengapa setiap _R_ melihat keakraban _M_ dan _K_ ia selalu merasa dadanya terasa nyeri dan sesak," Ryouta bercerita sambil menggerakkan tangannya kesana kemari. Berharap Tetsuya memahami maksudnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Untungnya, Tetsuya itu cerdas. Jadi ia bisa memahami apa yang Ryouta ceritakan disertai gerakan abstrak tangannya.

"Kenapa setiap _R_ melihat keakraban _M_ dan _K_ dadanya selalu terasa nyeri dan sesak~ _ssu_?"

Tetsuya diam. "Mungkin itu karena _R_ menyukai _M_ ," Jawabnya kemudian. Ia sebenarnya tahu kalau cerita yang dikisahkan Ryouta adalah kisah lelaki pirang itu sendiri. Hanya saja Tetsuya berfikir sebaiknya ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ha?" Ryouta mengerutkan kening sedalam yang ia bisa. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa hambar. "Menyukai?" Ia memandang Tetsuya tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin," Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang _R_ rasakan ketika ia sedang bersama _M_?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Merasa nyaman..." Ryouta memasang tampang berfikir. "...Mungkin?"

Tetsuya tak menanggapi. Ia tahu, Ryouta masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku— bukan. Maksudku _R_ selalu ingin berada disamping _M_. Seperti... seperti..." Ryouta menggantung kalimatnya. " _Argh!_ Entahlah!" Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Menurutku karena _R_ memang menyukai _M_ ," Tetsuya mengguncang-guncang gelas plastik vanilla milkshakenya. "Habis," Ia bergumam sangat pelan.

"Lalu apa yang harus _R_ lakukan~ _ssu_?"

"Kupikir dia harus segera menyatakan perasaannya," Jawaban Tetsuya membuat Ryouta tercengang.

"Masalahnya tidak semudah itu," Ryouta bergumam.

"Kau menggumamkan sesuatu?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Ryouta menggeleng cepat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih sarannya Kurokocchi," Ryouta berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," Ryouta langsung saja meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih duduk sambil memandangi punggung Ryouta yang perlahan menjauh dan kemudian menghilang.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Kuharap ia segera menyelesaikan masalahnya," Dan ia pun ikut meninggalkan restoran itu tepat ketika jam dinding di restoran menunjukkan pukul 19.20.

.

.

.

Ryouta baru saja keluar dari sebuah _departement store_ ketika hujan mengguyur Tokyo lima menit lalu. Ia baru saja pulang dari sesi pemotretan dan langsung menuju _departement store_ dekat lokasi pemotretannya untuk membeli sesuatu yang diperlukannya.

"Kenapa hujannya harus sekarang~ _ssu_ ," Keluh Ryouta sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, melihat jalanan sekitar yang masih ramai walau hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota dimana Ryouta tinggal.

Dan secara tak sengaja, _topaz_ -nya mengarah pada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri didepan toko buku yang berada tepat disamping _departement store_ tempatnya berteduh. Rambut coklat gadis itu dikuncir rendah kesamping, membuat Ryouta teringat pada seseorang. Ia lalu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memastikan dugaannya benar atau salah.

Ryouta tanpa sadar tersenyum. Lalu dengan cepat ia berlari menembus hujan, menghampiri gadis yang tengah asyik membaca buku bersampul hitam tersebut. "Miuracchi!" Ia berseru cukup keras. Membuat perhatian gadis itu beralih dari bukunya ke Ryouta.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali," Ryouta yang sudah berada didepan Rin berucap dengan nafas terengah. Seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya basah akibat terkena hujan. Rambut pirangnya meneteskan air yang kemudian jatuh ke teras toko buku itu, menambah kesan tampan pada wajahnya yang memang sudah membuat para gadis jatuh hati.

Rin pun menutup bukunya. Lalu ia menghela nafas. "Kau melakukan tindakan konyol lagi," Komentar gadis itu.

Ryouta tersenyum. "Habis aku bosan menunggu sendirian~ _ssu_."

Rin hanya memutar bola matanya. Tak ada komentar yang keluar dari mulut gadis ini. Dan ia pun membuka buku yang tadi sempat ditutupnya dan membacanya kembali.

"Itu buku baru?" Ryouta berusaha memulai percakapan setelah hening yang cukup lama menyelimuti mereka.

Rin menggeleng. "Ini buku hadiah dari pamanku," Jawab Rin. "Tahun lalu saat pamanku berlibur ke Kyoto."

Ryouta membungkukkan badannya untuk membaca judul buku tersebut. "1001 misteri Kyoto?" Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening. "Miuracchi suka membaca cerita misteri~ _ssu_?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku membaca semua buku yang bisa dibaca,"Jawab Rin.

"Ah ya," Ryouta mengusap tengkuknya. Ia harusnya tahu itu. Karena setiap di perpustakaan Rin selalu membaca berbagai macam buku. Mulai dari buku yang isinya ringan hingga yang isinya berat.

"Ini."

Ryouta langsung menatap Rin begitu gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna _blue diamond_ kepadanya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak bisa mengeringkan seluruh tubuhmu," Rin menjeda kalimatnya. Sepasang iris madunya kini menatap Ryouta. "Tapi paling tidak kau bisa mengeringkan air yang ada diwajahmu," Lanjutnya sebagai jawaban atas keheranan yang Ryouta tunjukkan dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Terimakasih Miuracchi," Ryouta mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Rin. Namun, tak sengaja tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan. Membuat Ryouta menahan nafasnya, dan Rin dengan segera menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Maaf," Gadis itu kini kembali fokus pada bukunya. Walau ia berucap dengan nada tenang, Ryouta tak tahu bahwa gadis ini berusaha mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang minta maaf~ _ssu_ ," Ryouta berucap gugup sambil mengusap air hujan yang ada diwajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan Rin. Sama halnya dengan Rin, ia juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekarang. Ditambah lagi, wajahnya yang sedikit memanas akibat tangannya yang tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Rin.

Lalu suasana canggung pun tercipta diantara keduanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

" _Ne_ Miuracchi," Panggil Ryouta. Berusaha kembali memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Hm?" Respon Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Ryouta.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau dan Miyaji-san itu mempunyai hubungan khusus~ _ssu_?" Ryouta bertanya sambil menelan salivanya. Takut kalau jawaban yang Rin lontarkan adalah jawaban yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"Tidak," Jawab Rin. "Aku dan Kiyoshi hanya teman saja."

"Be-benarkah?" Ryouta kembali bertanya. Kali ini dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

Rin mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan mau menjalin hubungan khusus dengan orang seperti Kiyoshi."

"Syukurlah," Gumam Ryouta sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat lega setelah mendengar jawaban Rin.

"Kau mengumamkan sesuatu?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak~ _ssu_ ," Ryouta menggeleng. "Lalu tipe lelaki seperti apa yang Miuracchi sukai?"

Rin melirik Ryouta dengan tatapan sedikit sinis. "Itu bukan urusanmu," Jawabnya lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"A-ah ya. Kau benar juga," Ryouta menggaruk pipinya gugup.

Rin hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan Ryouta.

"Miuracchi," Ryouta kembali memanggil Rin. Namun, gadis itu tak menjawab panggilannya. "Miuracchi," Ia kembali memanggil Rin. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Rin masih diam.

"Miuracchi!"

Rin masih tak menjawab panggilan Ryouta.

Ryouta pun mendengus kesal. Diarahkan tangannya menuju buku milik Rin, mengambil buku tersebut lalu menutupnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rin berseru sambil berusaha mengambil bukunya dari Ryouta. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Ryouta mengangkat buku miliknya keatas. Tinggi Ryouta yang mencapai 189cm itu membuat Rin tak cukup sampai untuk meraih buku miliknya. "Kembalikan bukuku!" Rin kembali berseru. Ia berhenti mencoba mengambil bukunya, dan kemudian memandang Ryouta.

"Kau harusnya tak mengabaikanku~ _ssu_ ," Ucap Ryouta. Lalu menaruh tangannya disisi kiri dan kanan gadis itu. Mengunci Rin yang memang berdiri membelakangi kaca toko buku tersebut. "Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku sebenarnya tidak suka diabaikan," Lanjut Ryouta.

Rin diam sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Tingginya yang hanya sebatas leher Ryouta membuatnya kepalanya harus mendongak jika ingin menatap Ryouta.

"Kau harusnya mengarahkan pandanganmu pada orang yang sedang berbicara padamu. Bukan pada bukumu~ _ssu_ ," Ryouta menatap Rin datar dan intens. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Lalu ia menarik dagu Rin kebawah dengan sebelah tangannya. Membuat mulut Rin sedikit terbuka. Dan perlahan Ryouta mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin. "Miuracchi aku—"

 _Plak!_

Tamparan yang cukup keras dari Rin membuat Ryouta meringis dan refleks memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan Rin. Menggunakan kesempatan itu, Rin pun mendorong tubuh Ryouta menjauh dan kemudian gadis itu berlari menerobos hujan. Meninggalkan Ryouta yang masih meringis akibat tamparan Rin barusan.

"Mi-Miuracchi, tunggu!" Seru Ryouta. Ia baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Rin. Tapi, hujan yang turun dengan derasnya membuat Ryouta mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan yang bisa Ryouta lakukan sekarang hanyalah terdiam sambil memandangi punggung Rinyang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dan _topaz_ -nya ia gulirkan kearah buku Rin yang masih ada ditangannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu~ssu."

.

.

.

Ryouta berlari menyusuri koridor dengan tergesa dan wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Bukan tanpa alasan Ryouta menjadi seperti ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu, seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya memberitahunya bahwa Rin sedang dijahili oleh beberapa gadis lain. Mendengar hal itu, Ryouta langsung saja keluar dari lapangan basket dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Jujur, ia merasa tak tenang sekarang.

Dan langkahnya pun terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari arah kelasnya.

"Apa yang Ryouta- _kun_ lihat darimu?!"

Ryouta yang semula ingin menggeser pintu kelas menghentikan niatnya.

"Kau hanya gadis kutu buku penyendiri. Apa bagusnya dirimu itu?!"

Dan tepat saat teriakan itu berhenti, Ryouta pun menggeser pintu kelasnya dan ia bisa melihat tiga orang gadis kini tengah mengelilingi Rin. Satu gadis tengah menjambak rambut Rin, seorang memegangi tangannya dan satu gadis lagi tengah mengacungkan sebuah foto didepan wajah Rin. Sementara Rin, gadis itu tetap berwajah tenang seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Ryouta bertanya sambil menatap ketiga gadis itu geram.

"Ryo... Ryouta- _kun_?" Gadis yang mengacungkan foto membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menjatuhkan foto ditangannya.

Ryouta mendekat kearah tiga gadis itu. Dan irisnya sukses mengecil begitu menemukan sebuah foto yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ketiga gadis itu.

Itu foto dirinya yang hampir mencium Rin didepan toko buku satu minggu lalu.

Ryouta membungkuk dan memungut foto itu. "Darimana kalian mendapatkan ini?" Ia berusaha bertanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Namun, itu justru membuat ketiga gadis itu ketakutan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Rin dan juga Ryouta.

Ryouta menghela nafas gusar lalu membuang foto itu kesembarang arah dan segera menghampiri Rin. "Miuracchi, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku," Ucapnya lirih sambil memeluk Rin. Dan saat itu juga, ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat.

"Miuracchi, maafkan aku," Ryouta mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya dikepala Rin. "Ini semua salahku."

Rin masih terdiam sambil memandangi seragam biru Ryouta. Entah mengapa, pelukan Ryouta terasa begitu menghangatkan.

Ryouta melepas pelukannya dan tangan lelaki itu berganti meraih dagu Rin. Diangkatnya dagu gadis itu sehingga sepasang iris mereka saling bertemu. Dan Ryouta bisa melihat sepasang iris madu Rin mengeluarkan air mata.

Gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

Dengan perlahan, Ryouta pun membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Rin. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat, hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Rin berhembus mengenai hidungnya. Dan kini hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertaut. Dan setelah jarum jam yang menjadi pengisi kesunyian diantara keduanya berdetak lima kali, Ryouta pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Rin.

"Miuracchi, aku menyayangimu," Ucapnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Rin. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah hingga menjalar ketelinga dan lehernya. "Kumohon jangan menjauh dariku lagi."

Rin yang merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas melirik Ryouta. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya menuju surai pirang Ryouta lalu mengelus surai pirang itu lembut. "Dasar bodoh," Ucapnya. "Kenapa aku bisa menyukai lelaki sepertimu?"

Ryouta langsung saja membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Rin. Lalu lelaki itu pun dengan cepat menegakkan badannya dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. "Kau..." Ryouta menggantung kalimatnya. Dan Ryouta langsung saja memeluk Rin ketika ia melihat Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Miuracchi _daisuki da yo_!"

"Hn. _Daisuki_ ," Gumam Rin sambil membalas pelukan Ryouta.

.

.

.

End

N/A : Yohoo Minna! Aku balik lagi ;D kali ini dengan ff Kise x OC. Hehehe ;3 Untuk judul, sekali lagi aku kurang bisa memikirkan nama judul sehingga cerita sama judul ini nggak nyambung. _Hontou ni Gomennasai Minna_... /ojigi/. Dan ketika bikin ini ff entah kenapa aku jadi doyan bikin OC, lalu ketika aku baca ulang ternyata Ocnya banyak .-. Iya nggak sih? xD Oh iya, di ff ini Shutoku sengaja kubuat satu kota dengan Kaijou ya xD biar lebih greget /dilempar Midorin/ Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau ff buatanku masih belum bisa memuaskan para readers. _Hontou ni Gomennasai Minna_... /ojigi lagi/ oke, kritik? Saran? Silahkan ;) _Please don't be a silent reader ^^_ sampai ketemu di ff ku selanjutnya. _Ja! Hontou ni arigatou Gozaimasu!_


End file.
